


Odd night

by Mossbride (Morbidfeatures)



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Complete, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Smut, Young Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbidfeatures/pseuds/Mossbride
Summary: Comments are always appreciated even if just to flame me
Relationships: Michael Myers/You
Kudos: 34





	Odd night

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated even if just to flame me

This is a strange night. A special occasion of first times in wide variety. The beginning of a legacy, the loss of virtue, the end of life, the start of a new phase.

Your back is pressed against the brick wall, not quite a slam but close enough to make you wince. "Stop." You snapped at the man you had chosen for the night. Terrible decision. No one said you're good at picking them.

"C'mon Bo Peep, You were giving me all the right signs, what changed?" his hand grasps your hip trying to tug you forward to slot together. Trying to rekindle the mood. Too late for that dumbass.

You inwardly curse. Attempting to tug away. Under the streetlamp, he has a massive amount of pimples and the nicotine on his breath isn't doing him any favors. 

Inside with grinding bodies and thrills you thought his Indiana Jones costume was hot. A simple wave and he scampered over to buy you a drink.

"I'm not interested anymore." you snapped. Scratching his hand off.

His lips twisted into an ugly sneer. Christ, away from the strobe light and alcohol, his clear face washed away most of your ardor, where you really gonna let this man finger you? 

You had wanted to let loose before returning home for the night. Naturally, given the embarrassing secret you told them, Your friends had encouraged the encounter to happen.

He prattles on some stupid speech you don't care to listen. Escaping him is top priority and you wonder if your friend will be able to hear you over the music if the screaming is loud enough. 

His thumb presses your chin. "Look at me when I'm talking-" you twisted his finger.

"Fucking cunt." He clutched his hand and made a move to go at you. The pepper spray in your bag met your roaming fingers and you brought it out ready to use.

Before your confrontation could get physical the guy stopped, staring owlish at opening towards the parking lot. You turned to see what had him gawking. Ducking under his arm and taking a few steps forward. 

There is a figure standing in the alley, casting a long shadow. Wearing a mechanics uniform and a cheap mask. Indiana Jones took one look at the bigger man splattered in obviously fake blood and booked it back inside forgetting you. 

Goodridence.

You put your pepper spray back and dust yourself off, giving a grateful smile the strange man's way. "Thanks for the help." 

"Assholes can't take no for an answer these days." The pounding bass adds to your frustration, nerves, and worry. the nights almost up and you're running out of time to lose your v- card. You can't bear to return to campus and as the only virgin in the group. Another night alone and fantasizing about what it would feel like to get fucked.

You sigh and touch up the frills of your skirt. Telling the man. "Fucking high school dropouts, you know how they are."

No response.

"I'm such an idiot." You groaned. The man didn't correct you, or say anything really, shouldn't he be rushing over to see if you're alright? Several steadying breaths later and he still hasn't moved.

"Are you going inside?"

Your savior doesn't respond. Something about his silence makes your nape hair stand but the dude walks away, out of the alley, as if nothing occurred.

Another charmer.

Then….you notice how broad he is. His shoulders are wide and it's not like you didn't register that when he showed up but now you are very much aware of your size difference. The little bo peep skirt with its high ruffles covers nothing of your less yet the chill in the night air fails to dissuade the spark of heat. His backside is mouthwatering in the coveralls and his steps pull the fabric taught… damn. Humiliated and horny, your expectations for the night have taken a nosedive, a sane person would call it quits and go home. Be satisfied that they are under the covers safe

You clear your throat. "Hey, you wanna get waffles? My treat."

He turns halfway to you and tilts his head like a curious cat. The gesture, despite the threatening darkness of his mask or perhaps because of it, is cute

Maybe the night isn't lost yet

____________________________

"So what are you dressed as?" You ask when your orders arrive at the table. 

You don't expect an answer, having learned during the awkward walk to the diner that he's a bit of an odd one. You had to order for him. Triple chocolate butterscotch pancake with one strawberry mango smoothie. And for yourself a coffee.

You watch him cut his stack of waffles and pour syrup on them. He leaves the bottle half full and stabs his waffle viciously. bringing it up to his masked face. His eye flickers to you and you raise a brow taking a sip of coffee. Waiting for him to take off his mask and eat.

After a moment's pause, he peels the mask halfway so his lips, plush and pink, are revealed. 

You find this charming. Try as you might to see under, the mask stubbornly hides the rest of his features, aw well… not like you'll need to see his face for your rendezvous. "I bet you're a cutie underneath that mask." You tell him.

You don't see his glower 

Police sirens and red and blue blurs zoom down the street, disturbing the quiet peace of the diner, what little other customers they had begin to talk quietly about what they saw.

" Wonder who they are looking for?" Other customers, elderly and up past their bedtime, comment. Michael tightens his hand around the fork.

He is far from unsettled at being in such a docile setting. Just curious at the warmth of the buttery pancake on his tongue, the bitter tang of smoke and the chattering of you.

Syrup drips from his bottom lip. This is your chance to make it obvious. Slowly you reach over and wipe the sticky drop with the tip of your thumb

He became a statue under your hand. His pillow soft bottom lip is wiped clean of the amber drop. The flash of white teeth is momentary. You stare coyly into where his eyes would be if he took off the stupid mask completely and licked the syrup off your thumb. Candy sweetness is a distant sensation overwhelmed by the silent eyes tracking you with predator precision. Making your thighs clench

You wave Cindy over.

"Anything more I could get you?"

"A refill please."

"Do you want water with that?"

"No, I'm fine."

If you say so.

"And for the handsome man?" 

"To go plate." Through the order you don't tear your eyes away from him. The silence is potent on your part.

Will he be able to taste the coffee you drank? Maybe you should have ordered a water. 

"I really want to thank you for helping me. It's scary for someone like me out there." You say breathlessly, leaning forward causing your blouse to gape. Much to your consternation he doesn't take his eyes off your face.

"In fact I still have to walk alone to my apartment." You flutter your lashes. All 'poor me' fashion and look to see him staring at you, not registering your hint.

Sigh.

"I wouldn't mind if you walked me home. Maybe it'll give me a chance to get to know you better." There. Couldn't make it more obvious without losing more of your pride. 

He stands and walks away.

You tremble in the booth. Thought of rejection.

Before walking out he stopped and glanced at you. Come on.

You'll take that as a yes.

You don't stop trembling when you get to your door. It's finally happening. Tonight your v card is gone forever. The nervousness that was only a spring bud before blooms in the face of the silent apartment complex. The occasional bass and voices can be heard from parties that have no intention of stopping till first light.

You glance back at him. Yep still behind you and focus trained.

If anything it gets worse.

"I've never done this before." You admit. An online article you read said to start by admitting your nonexistence experience then see if your partner was comfortable being your first.

Your emotionless partner remains-surprise!-emotionless. It's starting to get a little annoying but you're confident he'll lose his control soon.

"Do you want to take the mask off?" He shakes his head gently. He can leave it on, the anonymity of it gave you a thrill. No idea how old he is, what color his eyes are. Hell maybe he's from your school. You wouldn't know

"Sit on the couch." You suggest and he does, oddly tensed around the shoulders. A cat with his hair standing on end ready to jump or attack at the slightest hint of danger. He's so big. 

You want to see what he'll do.

When you climb onto his lap, his hands whip up. You nervously laugh at his bruising grip. 

"Not so hard." You grasp his shoulders pressing in with your thumb to ease the back tension. "I'm not gonna hurt you." You're fluffy skirt space over his thighs. Hiding the fact you can feel his hard cock beneath, you bite back a shy whine, your panties and the front of his costume are the only things separating him from sinking in.

You can't have that yet. You heard from friends to not even try until your dripping.

You sit on top him awkwardly for a moment. Isn't he supposed to take control? No you can't see his eyes but you can feel them burning your already hot skin. Hes into this. Maybe he wants you to do the work? Fine by you.

The moment you roll your hips he almost bucks you off. His grip turns even more vicious as he fights to keep that initial thrust with its zing of pleasure going. Almost like he didn't expect it.

Fuck…

There it is. The hard unyielding cock you've been wanting. Thick.

The saliva becomes harder to swallow. "Easy honey. Easy… there's gonna be more-" But he's inconsolable, humping you up until you land back down on him with a squeak then up you go again before you can even breathe. 

The noises that echoe the walls would emberess you had you been in the right state of mine. The walls are paper thin and no doubt your neighbors could hear you begging this place man to slow down.

You loose yourself in the rhythm grinding down against his hips chasing the sweaty string of pleasure that follows and promises to end the game entirely with an earth shattering orgasm.

Just as you begin to crest he squeezed you down on him. Pumping.

His angry puffing worries you until you feel wetness not coming from you.

He came.

A sob is caught and vanquished. You stand on wobbly legs. A wet patch resides where you once sat.

He watches your face, still hungry.

With a hard swallow you unzip your costume. You had elected not to wear a bra. It catches his attention immediately. 

Slowly you walk over to your bed. Knowing he's looking at the sway of your ass, the tiny pink parties that are soaked with your combined juices.

"Is this your first time too?" You ask.

He doesn't respond.

You trail two fingers over your stomach, slipping into your panties and gently teasing your tense lips. "You go here."

He stalks over to you, in an odd way. As if prepared for you to run. That's silly. Why would you run? 

He's on you in an instant, pushing fought down on the bed and taking the elastic band of your underwear and snapping it off you. Completely bare you start to understand why he acted so fast. Being under him is overwhelming. His size alone makes shrink back. From your point of view he is all you can see.

He jerks your legs over his waist and your lips fall open to his study. 

It occurred to you then that you wanted to see his face, taste his lips

Gently you rub his clothed shoulder in circles, working your way to his neck. He becomes tense once more. "Shh.." 

Fuck anonymity. You peal off the mask.

"I want us to feel good." You tell the angelic boy that greets you. Cupping him through the suit.

He has a gorgeous pair of blue eyes that Pierce through you, a nose crinkled in anger.

He reaches for the zipper. With each unmatched tooth more and more pale skin is revealed along witch a muscled abdomen.

And finally his cock. I'd never described them as beautiful before but this one suited his gorgeous face, the manly musk emanating had you squirming, eager to touch.

Your reaction must please him.

Just like you showed him he trails two thick digits to your lip. "Oh fuck please."

He's guiding himself inside where hes fuger rests and his wet tip opens you. Agonizingly slow. Jeez, it's like he's testing for a trap or something.

Then he plows in. No care for your pained howl or the sharp digging nails on his shoulder. His groan curls your toes.

The dance you started earlier begins again. Slapping the back of your thighs against his clothed legs, not giving any room for protest from you. All that you get out is a single whimper. 

His grip is back, no doubt will leave bruise, let him leave bruises, let him mark you up and stain you with his cum.

"Yes." His pretty face transforms into an ugly snarl full of teeth, he glares down at you and lifts your legs higher yet, straining muscle and sinew throat you don't register because every nerve ending is singing for joys at the thick cock jack hammering you to no end, reaching new nerves in the process.

"Please harder, please." Totally unexpected comes the squeeze of his hand over your neck. His teeth bite your ear.

You come with a shout, Body lifting off sweaty sheets to be caged back down by his quickly piston information hips. Saliva slides down your check and blood bubbles under the surface of your face.

He finishes quick. Air rushes into your lungs when his hand loosens.

Your body is a sore and boneless mess, not bothering to close your legs when he steps away.

You close your eyes to enjoy the after math of bliss. Sweaty and coated with cum. The bows that innocently parted your hair are ruined and torn. You can't even be mad. This is so much more than what you expected. A virgin no longer.

"Thank you." You whisper. You don't see him study the seeping cum leaking out of you. The mask is back on and he has zipped up.

The knife hidden at his side rises.


End file.
